Technical Field
The invention relates to tracking users in a sales environment. More particularly, the invention relates to tracking near conversions of prospective users during user engagements.
Description of the Background Art
A user service representative or agent may interact with a user for any of a variety of reasons, including offering a product and/or services for sale, service query resolution, providing information, etc. During such interaction, the agent communicates with the user via such channels as chat, telephone, VoIP, and so on. In some such interactions, the agent may not able make a sale or provide a resolution to user queries. Such situation is generally referred to as not being able to close out the transaction. This may be due to any of several reasons, such as the cost of the product being offered for sale, service terms under which the product is being made available, features of the product, availability of the product, and so on.
The data arising out of interactions between the agent and the user may yield valuable business intelligence. For example, such data may identify a significant point in the conversation between the agent and the user when the user was dropped, the level of interest of the user, the reason that the user was not closed, user demographic information, the product of interest to the user, and so on.
Currently, there is no way to analyze such interaction data, e.g. when the interaction did not result in closing out the transaction. Thus, it is not possible to predict whether a particular user had a high propensity of conversion, such that the user should be targeted again.